Double Character
by Holka
Summary: Ya.. Kami memang satu tetapi kami berdua. Kami memang bersama tetapi kami terpisah. Kami memang sama tetapi kami berbeda. Kami dilahirkan dalam tubuh yang sama dengan jiwa yang berbeda. Kami tak terpisahkan.. Tetapi, ia mampu memisahkan kami berdua...
1. Prologue

Hope you like it, enjoy!

**Warning : Typo, death chara, bloody, don't like don't read  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki

~**Double Character**~

~**Prologue**~

* * *

><p>Malam itu adalah sang saksi buta. Air hujan yang turun, membahasi jubah seorang gadis yang berdiri berlumuran darah. Pedangnya—berwarna biru es—telah ternodai oleh darah. Wajahnya tertutupi gelapnya malam dan tudung merah. Jubah merah berkibar berat terkena angin, dihambat oleh air hujan. Terlihat sedikit bercak darah pada rambut biru kesilverannya yang diikat ke samping. Ia menegadah menatap langit kelabu di atasnya. Akhirnya, ia mengambil langkah, meninggalkan tempatnya. Bersamaan dengan kepergiannya, bau amis darah mengalun terbawa angin dingin malam itu.<p>

Pintu coklat besar itu terbuka. Sang gadis melaju menuju kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar dan mendorong lepas tudung itu, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia menyeringai puas, tetapi tidak bayangannya. "Hahahahahahahaha! Kau lihat itu? Kau lihat itu? Inilah permulaan dan akan menjadi sebuah ingatan. Memori yang tidak akan terlupakan! Ahahahahahaha!" Tawa sang gadis memecah kericuhan malam.

Bayangannya tak tersenyum. Ekspresinya datar tetapi tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berkata, "Saatnya kita bertukar, kembaranku..."

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, sang gadis mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kembaranku." Sang gadis menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris keabuannya. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya, serta jubah merahnya itu. Disembunyikannya jubah itu dan ditaruhnya ikantan rambut di laci meja riasnya. Ia mengambil handuk, bergerak menuju kamar mandi, dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Ia terduduk di atas kasurnya, mengecek noda darah yang ada di tubuhnya. Bau amis darah masih tercium dari telapak tangannya. Menghela nafas, sang gadis mematikan lampu, dan langsung menarik selimut membiarkan dirinya menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur ?"

Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan kembarannya. Saling berhadapan, saling berpandangan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau memanggilku? Sudahlah.. Aku sudah mengantuk, begitupula denganmu. Kau terlalu banyak membunuh hari ini. Aku merasakan kelelahanmu juga."

Tertawa sejenak, kembarannya memainkan rambutnya yang terikat itu. "Iya iya aku tau.. Kita sama namun berbeda. Kau ya kau. Aku ya aku. Hihi~"

"Karena itu, jangan ganggu aku. Ini tubuhku dan akulah yang akan mengendalikannya."

"Hihihi~ Tapi ingat, ini juga adalah tubuhku~"

Menghela nafas, sang gadis membalikkan badannya. Kembarannya masih tertawa kecil, menatap kepergian sang gadis.

Pagi menjelang. Sang gadis bangun dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari mencoba menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah di gorden, menerpa wajahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan lunglai, membuka harinya. "Saatnya menjadi diriku sendiri..." ia berbisik—dengan nada datar—pada pantulan bayangan yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan~"

Sang gadis langsung berjalan, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berkata dengan nada datar, "ya.. _Thanks_, Zwei.."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Pagi, Gil!"<p>

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam menegadah, menatap orang yang telah memanggil namanya. "Oi.. Pagi, Oz." Tampak senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Lawan bicaranya adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang setinggi bahunya. Pria itu menegadah memperlihatkan iris _emerald_ dan senyumannya yang khas. "Kau dengar sesuatu dari Reim-sensei*?"

"Hm?" Iris emas Gil memancarkan ketidak peduliannya. "Ada apa?"

"Hehe~ Katanya akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita!"

"Oi, Oz! Wakame atama_*_! Pagi~"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan Oz, menyapa mereka berdua. Oz dan Gil langsung berbalik menatap gadis itu. Iris violetnya memancarkan kesenangan yang amat sangat. Di sebelahnya, gadis berambut seputih salju dengan iris violet tersenyum kepada Oz dan Gil. "Pagi, Oz, Gilbert."

"Pagi, Alyss, Alice!" sapa Oz riang.

"Pagi Alyss, Baka usagi*..." sapa Gil tenang. "Dan namaku adalah Gilbert, baka usagi!"

"Heee," Alice menyilangkan tangan, "seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, wakame atama. Namaku Alice, bukan baka usagi!"

"Sudahlah, Alice.." Alyss berusaha menenangkan kembarannya itu.

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat, seorang gadis terus menerus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Suaranya lebih pelan dari pada bisikan. Sibuk jalanan disekelilingnya mengalahkan suara pelannya itu. Hal itu membuat sang gadis yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengar atau menyadarinya berbicara sendiri.<p>

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan ganggu aku hari ini, Zwei.."

"_Hihihi.._" Terdengar suara tawa di dalam kepala gadis itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara tawa kembaran yang satu tubuh dengannya itu. "_Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menganggumu selama matahari masih bersinar. 'Peran'ku adalah saat matahari beranjak, berganti malam._"

"Kukira kau akan berhenti melakukan teror itu, setelah kita pindah ke kota ini.." Nada datar sang gadis mengalun pelan bersama langkah sigapnya, menaiki bukit.

"_Tidak mungkin! Teror itu sangat menyenangkan. Semua itu hanya permainan. Kau harusnya menikmatinya._"

"Kita ini berbeda, Zwei.. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menikmati 'permainan' itu.."

"_Ayolah.. Kau tau aku melebihi siapapun bukan?_"

Sekali lagi, sang gadis menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya, "Ya... Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Kita kembar dengan jiwa yang berbeda tetapi satu tubuh," kemudian mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"_Hihihi... Kau memang paling bisa membuatku puas~_"

"Ah.. Sudah terlihat..."

"_Latowidge Academy, ya? Hee.. Tidak buruk juga.. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman sekelasmu!_"

Sang gadis pun segera mempercepat langkahnya, "jangan ganggu mereka, Zwei.. Untuk saat ini.."

"_Hihi.. Tenang saja~ Mereka akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini~_" Zwei tersenyum licik, "_mungkin.. Hihihi.._" Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah pertengkaran kecil ada beberapa meter, tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Merasa tidak peduli, gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pertengkaran itu. Ia sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka melihat kearahnya. Tetapi ia terus melangkah memasuki sekolah, menuju ruang guru.

* * *

><p>Oz menguap sekali. Ia menegadah kearah kiri, menghadap jendela. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Oz menegadah mendapati Alyss, Gil, dan Alice menatapnya dengan kerut bertanya. Oz hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Menggedikkan bahu, Gil kembali ke posisi semulanya yang membelakangi Oz. Alyss kembali ke tempat duduknya, di sebelah kanan Oz. Alice memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian beranjak menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Gil. Hiruk-pikuk kelas masih terdengar. Vincent yang tertawa setelah menggoda Gil, Lotti yang asik berbincang dengan Fang dan Doug, Elliot dan Reo yang larut dalam debat kecil mereka, Jack yang mulai menarik perhatian Alyss, Sharon dan Break yang sedang membahas PR mereka. Oz tampak tidak tertarik bergabung dalam hiruk-pikuk kelasnya. Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi.<p>

Reim-sensei memasuki kelas dengan senyumannya yang biasa—bahkan terlalu ceria. "Hm," ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja, "hari ini, kita semua akan kedatangan murid baru. Sensei yakin kalian sudah mendengarnya—"

"Langsung saja, sensei..." sahut Vincent dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Hm... Kalau begitu," Reim menegadah menuju pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka, "silahkan masuk."

Perlahan, pintu kelas pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berekspresi datar. Ia melangkah masuk, berdiri di sebelah Reim. "Perkenalkan," suara datar gadis itu memenuhi kelas yang sunyi itu, "namaku Echo. Kalian cukup memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Hening...

Reim mulai terlihat sedikit gelisah, "ya—ya... Perkenalan yang sangat singkat, Echo... Hm... Tempat dudukmu," ia mengedarkan pandangan, "ah..! Itu! Di belakang pria berambut pirang itu." Reim menunjuk Oz, sedang yang ditunjuk hanya memamerkan senyuman khasnya, dan melambai pelan.

Echo mengangguk pelan dan mengambil langkah mendekati Oz. Ia duduk di kursinya, tetap tanpa senyuman. Oz berbalik dan—masih dengan senyum yang sama—ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Oz Vessalius. Kenalkan, Echo-chan~"

"Echo saja," jawab Echo sigap sambil menyambut uluran tangan Oz dan menjabatnya sejenak. Oz terlihat sedikit kaku dengan nada dan sikap datar yang diperlihatkan Echo. Akhirnya, ia membalikan badan ke posisi semula dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"_Hihihi~ Anak Vessalius kah? Kudengar Vessalius adalah salah satu dari keluarga yang terpandang. Benarkan, Echo?_" tanya Zwei didalam kepala Echo.

"_Iya,_" jawab Echo dalam hatinya, "_apa yang akan kau lakukan, Zwei?_"

"_Fufufu~ Kita lihat saja nanti~_ _The game has just begun~!_"

* * *

><p>Well... Inilah prolog-nya. Maaf bila tidak terlalu bagus, mengingat ini fanfic pertama yang pernah saya bikin..<p>

Dan.. Kayaknya ada unsur OOC juga, khususnya pada Alyss. Ia akan akrab dengan Alice.

Saya akan berusaha agar tidak ada yang OOC selain itu *bowing

*Sensei : guru

*Wakame atama : kepala rumput laut

*Baka usagi : kelinci bodoh

Review ? ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning : Typo(trying to not), death chara, bloody, OOC(trying to not)**

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki

~**Double Character**~

~**Chapter 1: Who are You, The Question, The First Round**~

* * *

><p>Oz's P.O.V<p>

Sudah sebulan semenjak kepindahan Echo-chan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku berusaha keras untuk bisa dekat denganya. Tentu saja karena aku ingin berteman dengannya! Bukan dengan maksud lain. Dari yang selama ini kulihat, Echo-chan senang menyendiri. Kadang, ia juga sering menggumamkan sesuatu. Walau dengan sifat, ekspresi, dan nada yang datar, ia mampu berteman dengan Lotti, Fang, Doug, dan juga Vincent. Makan siangpun selalu bersama. Pernah kulihat Echo-chan dan Vincent berbicara di ujung lorong. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan dan yang paling membuatku heran, Echo-chan tersenyum! Walau terkesan seperti senyum licik, tetap saja ia tersenyum! Echo-chan tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun! _Well_, aku mengambil pemikiran itu berdasarkan apa yang kulihat. Siapa tau saja ia murah senyum di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Tunggu... _Am I jealous?_ Ha! Tidak mungkin seorang Oz Vessalius cemburu akan hal itu. _Well_... Bisa dibilang seperti itu juga sih... A_nyway_, Echo-chan tersenyum pada Vincent. Mereka melebihi akrab, menurutku... Pernah, sewaktu Echo-chan terluka, Vincent langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke _health center_. Terlambat adalah satu kata yang langsung terlintas di benak ini. Aku hanya bisa menginjak kaki Gil dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi tak masalah. Aku dalam perjalananku menuju atap sekolah. Ingin kulampiaskan kekesalanku di sana, dimana tidak ada orang yang bisa menggangguku ataupun menyadari kemarahanku.

Kubuka pintu itu perlahan. Benar-benar perlahan, tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara. Aku masuk, menutup pintu, dan langsung disambut oleh angin. Kulangkahkan kaki, memutari bangunan persegi dengan pintu itu, dan berhenti mencari lokasi yang tepat. Aku memilih sisi ujung kanan belakang atap bangunan mewah ini. Bersiap, akupun menarik nafas sebelum berteriak. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah tangan langsung mencekik dan menutupi mulutku. Tersentak, aku jatuh terduduk. Aku berusaha melepaskan cekikan ini. Aku memang pernah diajari cara bertahan. Tetapi pelajaran itu tidak pernah kuterapkan dan tidak ada yang mengajariku cara melepaskan diri dari cekikan seseorang! Aku mengeliat, berharap bisa membuka celah. Setelah mengeliat—yang bagiku meronta—aku melihat rambut biru kesilveran yang terikat ke samping di bahu kananku. Cepat-cepat kugunakan kekuatanku untuk melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulutku. Terlepas! "Echo-chan," tanpa berpikir aku langsung meneriakkan namanya.

Tanganya langsung terlepas dari leherku. "A...! Oz?" suara Echo-chan terdengar sedikit terkejut. Seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan.

"Uhuk uhuk!" aku terbatuk memengangi leherku. Benar-benar cekikan yang lumayan untuk seorang perempuan. Kututup mata kananku, menahan sakit. "Echo-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mencekikku?"

"A... Oz... Sedang apa Oz disini?" tanyanya tergagap.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa Echo-chan baru sadar akan kehadiranku? Padahal ia yang mencekikku. "Kau sendiri," jawabku, "belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Itu," Echo-chan memandang ke arah lain. Ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya? "Kukira... Kau orang lain." jawabnya datar tapi terkesan gugup.

Aneh. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menatap langsung ke matanya. Echo-chan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Tidak pandai berbohong ternyata. Menghela nafas, aku mendekatinya. "Echo-chan," aku tersenyum padanya, "aku peka terhadap kebohongan loh~" kutunjuk diriku sendiri, masih dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Echo..."

Ya?

"Echo..."

Ya ya?

"Echo..."

"Hm?" Aku mulai tak sabaran.

"Echo hanya mengira Oz adalah orang lain..." sahutnya dengan muka dan nada datar.

Aku membatu. "Ta—tapi!" Echo-chan bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkanku. Kuraih tangannya dan memasang tampang memelas kepadanya. "Echo-chan... Temani aku?" pintaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan.

"Echo tidak bisa menemani Oz. Ada yang harus Echo kerjakan. Mohon tidak menganggu Echo. Echo permisi"

Dan Echo-chan sukses membuatku kecewa, sendirian. Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kuangkat mukaku yang menahan tangis ini. Alice memandangiku dengan bingung. "Kau kenapa, Oz?"

"Hiks... Alice..."

...XXX...

"Oh... Hanya karena itu..." Alice menggigit apel yang ada ditangannya itu dengan tatapan bosan. Aku baru saja menceritakan semuanya kepada Alice. Tapi, kenapa respon yang diberikan sangat dingin? Hiks.. "Kau tau Oz," Alice kembali mengangkat suara, "aku benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang kau alami dengan si biru itu." Rasanya, aku hancur berkeping-keping, semakin terpuruk. "Tapi," kali ini ia membuang apelnya dan melihat tepat ke mataku. "Kau itu 'properti' milikku! Seharusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dari pada bersama si biru itu! Kau kan milikku, Oz! Jangan lupa itu! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan si biru! Kau 'properti'ku Oz!"

Merasa terharu, aku hanya bisa memandang iris violet yang bersemangat itu. Angin membelai lembut baju kami dan membisikan kata-kata dengan halus. Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya, "ya, Alice! Hehe."

"Yosh!" Alice berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh?"

"Ayo! Tidak ada gunanya kau disini teru menerus!" dijulurkannya tangan mungil itu ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan menyambur uluran tangannya. Kami berjalan menuju ruang kelas kami.

...XXX...

"HAH?"

Tepat saat aku membuka pintu kelas, teriakan Elliot langsung menyambut kedatanganku dan Alice. Kami berjalan ke tempat Gil dan Alyss yang—dengan santainya—'menonton' Elliot, Reo, dan Break di sisi lain kelas. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Oh... Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Gil sambil lalu.

"Hanya pertengkaran biasa. Kau tau saja Elliot bagaimana orangnya." Jack menghampiri kami.

"Tsundere..." kataku sambil memandang Elliot dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan serempak.

"KAU KIRA AKU MAU SEKELOMPOK DENGANNYA? AKU SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN REO!" teriakan Elliot kembali terdengar.

Kuedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas. sepertinya anggota kelas ini lebih memilih menonton Elliot dari pada melakukan kegiatan yang lain.. "Seperti biasa, seluruh kelas hanya melihat..." komentarku.

"Tenanglah, Elliot-kun," Break hanya tersenyum santai, "ada baiknya kau juga bersama yang lain, kan? Lagipula, bukan hanya kau dan orang itu. Ada juga akan ikut bersama."

"Ha? Ada Vessa-"

"Kenapa dengan Ada?" tanyaku kepada Break dari tempatku, memotong kata-kata Elliot.

Hening sejenak. Aku bisa melihat Elliot mulai naik darah. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Sekarang yang penting adalah Ada.

"Kau... Hei, Pendek! Kau tidak liha-"

"Apa dengan Ada?" tanyaku lagi. Kini, aku berada di antara Break dan Elliot.

"Ahahahaha~ Oz-kun~ Kami hanya membicarakan kelompok pengamatan saja~ Elliot-kun tidak mau sekelompok dengan Vincent, sehingga ia membentakku. Andai aku bisa mengubah kelompoknya." Break tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cih! Jelas-jelas kau bisa, Xerxes Break!"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Ada?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Well_~ Tentang itu aku hanya bercanda~ Kukira ia akan setuju kalau aku bilang Ada akan masuk ke kelompoknya~" Aku menghela nafas lega. Kukira Ada akan masuk ke kelasku dan bersama Elliot.

"Pokoknya," akhirnya Elliot mempunyai kesempatan bicara, "aku tidak sudi sekelompok dengan VINCENT!" ia sengaja menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Wah wah... Ada apa ini?"

Kami semua menatap kearah suara. Vincent berdiri tak jauh di belakang Elliot. Lotti, Fang, dan Doug sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Echo-chan berdiri tak jauh di belakang Vincent. Ekspresi Break langsung berubah, begitu juga dengan Elliot. Aku hanya diam saja karena sang 'bahan pembicaraan' telah datang.

"Boleh kutau ada apa ini?"

Elliot tersenyum sadis, "aku hanya sedang membahas penggantian anggota kelompok pengamatan. Aku sudah cukup sekelompok dengan Reo. Tidak perlu ditambah oleh kau, Vincent!"

"Wah Wah... Ternyata anak dari keluarga Nightray pilih-pilih yah~"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Mengejek Nightray sama saja dengan melepas singa. Kulirik Elliot disebelah kananku. Kesabarannya pasti sudah habis.

"Ap-APA KAU BILANG? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

"Kataku, anak keluarga Nightray-"

"Vince! Cukup!"

Kami semua kini menoleh ke arah Gil yang menatap Vincent marah. Gil tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Ia hanya terus menatap. Vincent akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Xerxes Break," panggilnya, "bisa tolong kau ganti kelompoknya? Aku juga sudah cukup dengan Lotti dan yang lain." Vincent tersenyum ke arah Break.

"Ahahahaha~ Karena ini semua sudah tidak menarik, akan kusudahi saja." Break tertawa tak berarti. Aku hanya bisa senyum kaku.

"Oz-kun," Vincent memanggilku. "Berhati-hatilah kepada sang jubah merah. Kalau tidak, bonekanya akan cepat rusak." Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya beranjak ke kursinya. Echo-chan menatapku datar. Masih kaku, kutatap Echo-chan. Sedikit demi sedikit, sudut mulutnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman licik. Aku tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata. Echo-chan langsung membalikkan badan, menyusul Vincent. Samar-samar, aku melihat jubah merah ditubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin memakainya sekarang. Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik mendapati Jack menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan sang jubah merah itu.

End Oz's P.O.V.

...XXX...

"Nii-san!" seorang anak kecil berambut _light brown_ itu, melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Fang berjalan dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Bandersnatch, anjing hitam milik keluarga Ebauche itu berdiri tegak menyambut kedatangan majikannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Lily?" tanya Fang sambil mengelus Bandersnatch.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Lily itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena Bandersnatch menemaniku dari tadi, jadi tidak apa-apa!" jawab anak itu semangat.

Fang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang terletaknya di utara dari taman. Lily tersenyum sambil menceritakan harinya. Fang hanya sesekali tertawa dan tetap tersenyum menanggapi Lily. Beberapa lama kemudian, hari sepenuhnya menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan perlahan mulai menyala. Samar-samar, tercium bau hujan. Fang menghentikan langkahnya, menatap anjing hitam itu mengeram ke arah sebuah gang kecil. "Bandersnatch?"

"Bandersnatch! Ayo kita pulang!" Lily menarik-narik kalung milik Bandersnatch semampunya. Tapi Bandersnatch tidak berkutik. Ia terus menggeram ke arah kegelapan. "Ada apa disana?"

"GUK! GUK GUK! GUK!" Sesudah menggonggong dengan keras, Bandersnatch langsung berlari memasuki gang.

"Ah!" Karena ia masih memengagi kalung Bandersnatch, Lily langsung kehilangan keseimbangan begitu anjing hitam itu melesat.

Fang langsung menangkap Lily dan menatap heran. "Bandersnatch. Ayo cepat keluar." perintah Fang.

Hening. Tiada suara apapun kecuali lalu-lintas dikejauhan. Tak lama, suara tangisan anjing membelah keheningan. Refleks, Lily langsung melepas pelukan Fang, berlari memasuki gang sambil meneriaki nama anjing kesayangannya. Fang cepat-cepat menyusul Lily. Ia tidak mau ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa adiknya. "Lily!" Tubuh kecil Lily melesat di antara kardus-kardus. Fang menghabiskan 40 detik lebih lama dari Lily. Sinar lampu mulai tak bisa menjangkau tempat Lily berada. Tepat saat Lily memasuki kegelapan, hujan turun membasahi dunia. Fang berjuang menyingkirkan kardus-kardus dari jalannya. Ia benar-benar sudah tertinggal dari Lily. "Lily! Lily jawab!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Deg! Suara teriakan Lily memecah hujan. Fang langsung melesat, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tangannya menyanyun liar melempar kardus dari jalannya. 'Oh, biarlah itu tidak terjadi! Jangan! Jangan Lily!' batin Fang. Matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan kegelapan bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang menerjang air. Gang itu berujung ke sebuah jalan buntu berbentuk persegi. Sinar lampu yang remang-remang menyinari tempat itu. Fang membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Bandersnatch terkulai berceceran darah. Tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Tak jauh dari mayat itu, Lily terbaring tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. "Li-Lily?"

"Hei, Fang!" suara yang tak asing bagi telinga Fang. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dari mayat-mayat itu kepada seorang gadis berjubah merah. Rambut biru kesilverannya terikat ke samping. Pedang berwarna es itu berlumuran darah.

"Ec...ho..." Fang masih terpaku ditempat.

"Salah! Namaku Zwei!"

"Zwei? Kau... Kaukah yang membunuh Lily, juga Bandersnatch?" suara Fang bergetar diterpa hujan.

Zwei tersenyum. "Iya! Habis... Anjing itu terus menggonggong ke arahku dan anak itu terus menyalahiku. Mereka berisik!"

"Ka-kau!"

"Ah, Fang~ Karena kau sudah tau sang jubah merah itu aku, kuberi kau sebuah hadiah~" zwei tersenyum licik.

Fang melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, sedangkan Zwei maju mendekatinya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Echo?"

"Fang, Fang~ Sudah kuberi tau namaku, Zwei~ Aku bukan Echo. Harusnya kau mengingat itu dengan jelas~" Zwei mengangkat pedangnya perlahan. "_Well_... Waktumu habis Fang~!" Zwei tertawa sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, memotong kepala Fang. Kepala itu langsung lepas dari tempatnya dan mengelinding, berhenti tepat di depan kaki Zwei. Tubuh itu terjatuh, menyebabkan tangan dan kaki terlepas dari tempatnya. "Kau tidak menarik, Fang... Aku kecewa..."

"_Zwei..._"

"Iya aku tau, Echo... Aku akan mengakhirinya untuk hari ini..." ucap Zwei malas. "Hihihi~ _This is just the first round after all_~!"

...XXX...

_Malam itu... Andai aku tak melihat sang jubah merah..._

_Malam itu... Andai aku tak melewati gang itu..._

_Mungkin... Aku masih bisa mengelus anjing itu..._

_Mungkin... Aku masih bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa kecilnya..._

_Mungkin... Aku masih bisa hidup..._

* * *

><p>ok! ini untuk chapter pertama. adegan berdarahnya kurang, tapi ya sudahlah..<p>

mind to review?_  
><em>


End file.
